pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyramid King Brandon (anime)
Pyramid King Brandon is a character appearing in the anime series, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pyramid in the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region. Appearance Brandon is tall and medium build. He has thick brown hair that hangs around his face, with a thick, long side fringe, small dark eyes with thick dark, prominent eyebrows and slightly tanned skin. He wears a cider green coloured jacket fastened with big white buttons and has a red collar, matching cropped trousers, white socks and charcoal coloured flat shoes. He also wears a black belt with a grey pack on his side. Personality Biography Upon discovering a Pyramid in Pewter City, Ash and his friends explore the area. However, Ash sets off some traps, causing Brandon to come and save him. While continuing the exploration with Brandon, Ash later is possessed by a spirit of an evil king and battles Brandon. Brandon uses Regirock and defeats Ash's Sceptile with a Hyper Beam and Lock-on combo and then seals away the King's evil spirit again. In the end, Brandon corrects Ash in saying that the evil spirit was defeated by himself because of his recklessness.AG179: Battling the Enemy Within! Brandon's next appearance was when Ash again battles him. Using Torkoal against Brandon's Registeel, Ash is eventually defeated.AG187: Overjoyed! Ash met Brandon for the third time after Ash's Charizard senses his presence and he was impressed to see Ash's four of his old Pokémon blasting off Team Rocket with their combination abilities and Ash's connection with his first four of his Pokémon. Ash was also amazed after hearing from his assistant that he already found a Pokémon which Brandon knows and finally accepts his second rematch. Brandon also suggests to Ash that their battle will be 4 on 4 so that he needs to know how he fights with his four Pokémon. Ash gladly accepts his deal.AG190: Gathering the Gang of Four! Brandon uses Dusclops to face off Ash's Charizard in the rematch and their abilities are in equally matched until Brandon finally shows its strategic move with his Dusclops using both Mean Look and Confuse Ray to put Charizard in confusion but snaps out because of Ash's voice. His Dusclops manage to defeat Charizard due to Ash's mistake that Fighting-Type move does not effect on the Ghost-type. His Dusclops is soon defeated by Ash's Bulbasaur due to its damage sustained from Charizard earlier. Brandon releases his second Pokemon Ninjask to fight Ash's Squirtle after Ash recalls his Bulbasaur after the fight but is defeated with its Skull Bash. He later releases Solrock and eventually defeats Squirtle from its Solar Beam causing Ash to release Bulbasaur in the fight. Their fight becomes relentless until both Solrock and Bulbasaur ends up in a double knock-out with both of their Solar Beams. Both battled to their very last Pokémon using both Pikachu and Regice, with Regice's deadly strategy proves to be strong using Ice Beam to put Pikachu at bay by being stick in ice crystals and restoring its energy with its Rest, it was soon defeated by Pikachu in a valor fight using Volt Tackle making Ash as the victor. During the battle, Brandon is expert on confusing his opponents Pokémon completely using both Mean Look and Confuse Ray on Solrock, Ninjask and Dusclops respectively to put the Pokemon completely confused. But in its initial appearance, he is also expert to lock-on targets to make a combo extender from his opponents which he uses Regirock to defeat a possessed Ash who releases his Sceptile.AG191: Pace - The Final Frontier! Brandon reappeared in Sinnoh, looking for Regigigas. At the time Ash, Dawn, Brock, Zoey, Paul and Reggie were all in Snowpoint City and went to meet Brandon. There Paul challenged Brandon to a battle, who accepted while sending his assistant Samuel and Temple Maiden Maria to go on ahead to the Snowpoint Temple. However, Brandon easily defeated Paul using his three Regis and it reveals that Paul's main reason to challenge Brandon is to make off his older brother Reggie's loss against him and he hasn't obtained the Brave Symbol due to Brandon's use of his three Regis as a contrast in his battle against Ash who uses Dusclops, Ninjask, Solrock and his Regice to obtained the symbol. After Reggie, Paul, Zoey and gym leader Candice leave, Maria and Samuel arrive informing the group of a mysterious group of people blocking off the temple.DP128: A Pyramiding Rage! Hunter J destroys three pillars guarding Regigigas, and, despite Brandon and Maria's protests, uses Salamence's Flamethrower on the Orb of Regigigas, awakening it and sending it into a rage. Brandon uses his Regirock, Regice and Registeel in an attempt to capture the Colossal Pokémon, only to be foiled by J. However, due to Regigigas' Confuse Ray, the three Regis go feral and join Regigigas to protect it. When the three Regis sacrifice their own lives to protect Regigigas, Brandon follows suit, being the first human to be frozen by Hunter J's laser cannon. This, in turn, calms Regigigas, who is able to reflect an attack from J's Salamence back at her, crippling her wrist cannon used to petrify her targets. When J retreats because of her client being scared off by the commotion, much to her frustration at another lost contract, Regigigas restores Brandon and the Regis to their former state before returning to its dormant state as the Orb of Regigigas. After, Brandon decides to help rebuild the Snowpoint Temple which was partially destroyed during the conflict, entrusting his Regis with protecting Regigigas to ensure it is not disturbed again. He is currently in Snowpoint as of the latest Japanese episode, as Paul says he is returning to challenge Brandon in Snowpoint City after he lost to Ash in the Sinnoh league.DP129: Pillars of Friendship! Pokémon On hand Befriended Voice actor *'Greek': Fotis Petridis *'Spanish': Miguel del Hoyo Gallery Brandon 3.png pyramid king brandon.jpg|Brandon in the anime See also Pyramid King Brandon (Adventures) References Category:Frontier Brains